O darach i naturze Łowcy
by o.Ellena.o
Summary: "(...) lecz może tak się miało wydarzyć, by mógł potem Oromë sam wszystko odkrywać".


A/N: Dla Jury. Prompt: coś o Oromem, do serii. I Oromego bez problemów (no, w każdym razie ma tutaj humor lepszy niż w pozostałych moich tekstach ;)).

* * *

Wiele dzieł powstaje na Ardzie i wiele jest na niej cudów jeszcze nieodkrytych – tak jak twórców, których dotąd nikt nie poznał albo też oni sami, żyjąc pośród zwątpienia, nie rozpoznali swych talentów.  
Wielu twórców ma Arda i wielu ich miała w dawnym czasie, gdy dopiero się stawała, a największym spośród nich jest Ilúvatar. Ze wszystkich zaś, których Eru powołał do życia, to Valarowie są wielkimi stworzycielami, bo z ich dziełem żadne inne równać się nie może i równać nie będzie; nie ma też nikt na Ardzie większości darów (a już na pewno nie takiej do nich mocy), które Valarowie otrzymali od Niego na początku Świata.

Albowiem są Manwë wraz z Ulmem stwórcami obłoków i wody i razem z Námem, zwanym Mandosem, najwięcej rozumieją z Wielkiej Muzyki, zna Estë lekarstwo na każdy smutek i każde cierpienie, a Irmo zsyła najpiękniejsze sny. Koją umarłych szepty Nienny, z czego rad jest Mandos – strażnik i sędzia dusz. Pięknie tańczy kochająca sarny Nessa, a jeszcze piękniej stąpa po Ardzie Vána, gdy dzieli się z innymi wielką radością. Tulkas, tak jak Nessa, żyje szczęśliwie w beztrosce i stopy ma najśmiglejsze (a siła jego jest największa); i tylko Orły Manwego potrafią doścignąć Tulkasa i Nessę. Najpiękniejszym wszak dziełem valarskich rąk są gwiazdy rozsiane na niebie przez Vardę, atoli zgodnym głosem mówią wszyscy Eldarowie, że to największa spośród własnych prac Valarów, nie zaś ze wszystkich na Ardzie. Jest bowiem nieskończenie ważniejsze i świętsze od gwiazd i najwspanialsze w swej istocie wspólne dzieło Ilúvatara i części Valarów, nade wszystko Yavanny, które jedni zwą tchnieniem, a inni życiem. Tylko Najwyższy może ofiarować życie, lecz życie wiele zawdzięcza Yavannie i jej Wizji, o której kiedyś opowiedziała Manwemu. Jest więc sama Wizja Yavanny Kementári piękniejsza od dzieła Vardy Elentári i jest sensem ukształtowanego przez Valarów Świata.

Oromë, u początku Ardy, nie pragnął kreować, bo więcej radości znajdował w pomaganiu innym; wspierał wówczas braci i siostry w budowie ich dzieł, dając im wiele ze swej siły i wytrwałości. Jednakże czas mijał, Arda rozkwitała, a bracia i siostry cieszyli się tym, co z własnych myśli dołączyli do Wielkiej Muzyki – i wtedy także Oromë zapragnął tworzyć, bo poczuł w sobie pustkę. Nie dał mu jednak Eru daru widzenia Mandosa ani pięknego tkania z losów, jakim obdarzona została Vairë. Nie były dłonie Oromego, tak jak dłonie Aulego i niegdyś Melkora, zdolne do zmieniania materii w niezwykłe ozdoby – czy to góry pełne majestatu, czy kruche przy nich, acz równie misterne klejnoty. Nie miał także Oromë takiej siły jak Tulkas, a choć gniew i odwaga, i troska o przyszłość, czyniły go bardziej od brata potężnym, to nie dar w nich widział, lecz złowieszczość – lękał się bowiem, że w gniewie może przypominać Melkora i że przez złość straszliwą zapomni kiedyś o odwadze i trosce i obróci się przeciw dobru. Nie mówiła też nic Oromemu jego Wizja, z niej wszakże najbardziej zapamiętał początek Świata.  
Jednak Ilúvatar w każdym z Valarów widział dar, także w Oromem, o czym ten się później przekonał.

Oromë, choć porywczy i potężny, w gniewie przewyższający Tulkasa (o czym najlepiej wie Melkor), naturą prawdziwie przypomina swą siostrę – Nessę, najdroższą mu Vánę, a także siostrę Vány, którą jest Yavanna Kementári. Oni to najwięcej radości czerpią ze świata kelvarów i olvarów (choć nawet srogi i odległy Manwë pokochał ptaki).  
Życie zawdzięczają kelvary Yavannie, kochają sarny i inne dzikie zwierzęta siostrę Oromego, Nessę, a ptaki żonę jego, Vánę, lecz to Oromego ukochały najwięcej wszystkie zwierzęta i za nim zawsze podążają, gdy je spotka na drodze. On także je ukochał, odkąd tylko ujrzał dzieło Kementári. Pewnego dnia bowiem zebrała Yavanna wokół siebie wszystkie rodzaje zwierząt i przywołała Oromego, bo jego to wówczas zobaczyła w myślach. A kiedy ten się zjawił i ujrzał pośród drzew i kwiatów nowe życie, wielce się z początku zdumiał i wielki był jego podziw dla wiecznie nieodgadnionej Muzyki. I trwał tak przez długie chwile Oromë w zdumieniu, tak długie, że zdążyła większość zwierząt ukryć się przed jego wzrokiem (wtedy też umknął mu Nahar), lecz może tak się miało wydarzyć, by mógł potem Oromë sam wszystko odkrywać. W końcu powrócił Valar myślami do tego, co wówczas było wokół i znów patrzył na dzieło Yavanny, już nie zdumienie, a ciekawość mając w spojrzeniu. Zawołała go Kementári, on jednak nie usłyszał jej głosu i wciąż podziwiał kelvary i spoglądał na nie tak, jak później spoglądał na Eldarów. A kiedy nadszedł czas i, także za sprawą Yavanny, pojawił się Nahar, Oromë przepadł.  
Podobną miłością darzy Oromë olvary. Z nich najbardziej umiłował drzewa i do dziś czerpie radość, gdy wraz z Naharem przemyka między nimi albo kiedy z Váną przechadza się pod ich koronami – najpiękniejszym dachem, nad którym świecą gwiazdy.  
Rzekła kiedyś Vána: „Drzewa zrywają się do szeptu tak, jakby sam twój widok je ożywiał".  
„Nie jestem czarnoksiężnikiem jak Melkor" – odpowiedział Oromë.  
Nessa zaś, kiedy dostrzegła jego posłuch u zwierząt, nazwała go Poskramiaczem i poczęła dopatrywać się w bracie czarów większych od tych, które znała, lecz przerwał jej Oromë, mówiąc to samo, co wcześniej rzekł Vánie. Nie czary bowiem miał w myślach Oromë, gdy przebywał wśród dzieł Kementári, ale wielką radość czuł w sercu.

Nie rozumiał tego z początku Tulkas, myślał wszakże, że Oromë do niego jest podobny.  
– Bracie – rzekł kiedyś Oromemu – pozostaw świat kruchych i słabych Yavannie. Nie godzi się bowiem tak marnotrawić potęgi! Możesz ją przecież zwrócić przeciwko Melkorowi, możesz walczyć z nim i jego sługami, by wyzwalać kruchych i słabych – wyzwalaj ich, bracie, lecz nie pozwalaj, aby cię oddalały od większych rzeczy.  
Gdy usłyszał to Oromë, prędko poczuł gniew przeraźliwy.  
– Zamilcz, Tulkasie! I słuchaj. Nie są kelvary i olvary tak słabymi, jak ich widzą twoje oczy i nie są wcale mniejsze od rzeczy, które twoje usta zwą większymi. Jest ten ich świat częścią świata naszego i zapowiedzianych Dzieci, ja sam zaś wiele w nich – roślinach i zwierzętach – dostrzegam miłości i światła, z których powstały. Kocham słabych i kruchych, jak ich zwiesz, bo mają radość i niewinność mojej Vány, a także twoją i naszej Nessy beztroskę, dzięki której zło nigdy nie stanie się ich istotą, choć może ich, niestety, dosięgnąć czarami Melkora. Rację masz, Tulkasie – potrafię stawić czoła Melkorowej potędze i tak przeto czynię – jestem obrońcą dzieła Yavanny. Czy nie wiedziałeś, Tulkasie, o moich wyprawach? Czy nie mówiła ci Nessa o mojej walce z ciemnością? Wiesz przecież dobrze, kogo sługi Melkora zwą Łowcą. Ty, mój bracie, możesz mi dopomóc, jeśli tylko zechcesz. Ty i mój drogi Nahar wraz z Huanem, których dała mi Yavanna.  
Uśmiech rozjaśnił oblicze Tulkasa, lecz Oromë rzekł jeszcze:  
– Będę jednak przebywał wśród zwierząt i przechadzał się pośród wysokich drzew tak długo, jak długo je będzie odnajdywać moje spojrzenie. I częściej między nimi mnie ujrzysz niźli na polu bitwy!  
– Stanę u twego boku, bracie! – zakrzyknął z wielką mocą Tulkas. – Pomyśl jednak: Czyż nie przeciwko mocy Melkora Ilúvatar stworzył w tobie tak ogromną siłę i odwagę? Wiedz, że natura twoja przystaje do wielkich czynów, a postać do łuku, rogu i jeśli tak bardzo pragniesz – psów i rumaka, ale zaprawdę dziwny jest widok ciebie – największego Łowcy! – wśród kruchych, tych, którzy mogą być twoimi ofiarami!  
– Lecz nie są. I nigdy nie będą! – odrzekł Oromë. – Poluję na bestie, niech je później Mandos wyzwoli!, nie na zwierzęta! Te być może staną się pokarmem Dzieci, ja jednak ręki na nie nie podniosę, zbyt mocno je pokochałem.  
– O tym przeto mówię, Oromë. Przy słabych i kruchych sam stajesz się jak oni, a przecież w tobie leży ogień i hardość. Jesteś wojownikiem, Oromë, większym nawet ode mnie, jakby wykutym przez dłonie Aulego! Nie dla ciebie wrażliwość godna naszych Valier.  
– Czy zatem gorszym mnie teraz postrzegasz?  
Zamilknął Tulkas, strapiony tym pytaniem.  
– Powiedz mi, Tulkasie, czy nie jestem już miłym tobie bratem? Czy miast podziwu i miłości masz dziś dla mnie tylko pogardę? A może czujesz nienawiść dla mojej miłości, którą widzisz jako słabość? Odpowiedz!  
Wówczas po raz pierwszy zapłakał Tulkas, dotąd wiecznie roześmiany, i sam sobie wydał się dziwny, tak jak wcześniej dziwnym wydawał mu się Oromë. Płakał jednak nadal, coraz bardziej gorzkimi łzami, bo w słowach brata ból się ukrył wielki i nieznośny, a w oczach miał Oromë taką samotność, której nawet Nienna i Ulmo nie są w stanie znosić wiecznie.  
Zawstydził się Tulkas i pożałował słów, które teraz pobrzmiewały mu w myślach niczym pozbawione wiedzy.  
– Oromë! Tyś mi zawsze najmilszy spośród miłych braci! Czy ranisz Melkora, czy opatrujesz sarnę – miłuję cię zawsze i, jak teraz już wiem, tak samo zawsze podziwiam. Złość i głupota porwały mnie jak Melkora, lecz mimo wszystko moje niezrozumienie mniejsze jest od jego. Wybacz mi, bracie.  
Zaśmiał się Oromë, radośnie jak jego Vána, i rzekł do Tulkasa:  
– Wybaczam ci, drogi Tulkasie! Wybaczam. Tak pragnie moje serce i tego nauczyłem się od Nienny, gdy przy budowie Świata poznawałem wasze dary i czerpałem z nich radość. Rozumiem twoje pobudki, mój bracie, i rozumiem twój gniew, bo nie są mi obce.  
Na to Tulkas odpowiedział:  
– Z niewiedzy swojej i głupoty pytałem ciebie: Czy nie dostrzegasz swej natury? Lecz teraz, gdy mądrość znów gości w mych myślach, a wiedza przyszła nagle, pytam cię, Oromë: Czy nie widzisz swego daru? Czyś pewien, że Ilúvatar ciebie jedynego go pozbawił?  
– A jakiż to dar widzisz we mnie, Tulkasie? – uśmiechnął się Oromë, a Tulkas wyraźniej jeszcze ujrzał dar, o którym mówił bratu. – To prawda, zapragnąłem własnych dzieł, lecz pragnienie zniknęło tak prędko, jak prędko się pojawiło.  
Rozbłysły wtedy ognie w oczach Oromego.  
– Wiedz, Tulkasie, że wasze dzieła i dary mi wystarczą i nadal są dla mnie radością. Kocham was, a z waszych dzieł nade wszystko ukochałem rośliny i zwierzęta, szczególnie zwierzęta, nad które Yavanna przedkłada rośliny – niechże więc kelvary będą pod moją opieką! One są moją radością tak jak radością jest tropienie Melkora. One są dla mnie tym, czym dla ciebie beztroska i śmiech, dla Aulego kamienie, a dla Manwego przestworza. Nie ma więc we mnie pustki i nigdy jej nie było – oto czego się dowiedziałem, przede wszystkim teraz, za twoją sprawą!  
Weselił się Tulkas tymi słowami i śmiał się prawdziwie radośnie, bo przepełniony radością był wówczas Oromë.  
Jest bowiem Oromë jasny i szczęśliwy jak jego Vána (dzięki jej obecności i z własnej części natury) zawsze wtedy, gdy żyje wolny od zmartwień. Śmiech zaś ma milszy od dźwięków Valarómy i tak radosny, że kto go posłyszy, ten wnet czuje dobry ogień, który goreje w Oromem; i zawsze ta radość dociera do uszu Vány.  
– Nie potrzebuję tworzyć – rzekł Oromë i oczy jego zapłonęły najświętszym blaskiem.  
– Nie potrzebujesz – zgodził się Tulkas. – Ty potrzebujesz miłować, a wielka może stać się ta miłość, która jest darem u Łowcy, połączona z twoją siłą i odwagą. Ty miłujesz tak, że miłość wykracza daleko, poza wszelkie granice, poza granice naszej krainy. Być może miłujesz tak, jak my czasem zapominamy, skupieni na swoich sprawach i własnych dziedzinach. Kochaj więc wszystkie światy, Oromë: słabych i mocnych, małych i wielkich, jasnych i błądzących, Ainurów i Dzieci – kogokolwiek później nimi nazwiesz. Kochaj je wszystkie, lecz nie zapomnij walczyć. Bądź ich strażnikiem, Oromë. Obyś też zawsze był tak szczęśliwy jak teraz!  
– Będę – odrzekł Oromë. – Dopóki wy wszyscy będziecie wraz ze mną. Dopóki ogień we mnie nie zgaśnie.

* * *

A/N: Poza promptem Jurki przy pisaniu posłużyły mi cytaty: "Nie troszczy się ani o przeszłość, ani o przyszłość, jako doradca nie na wiele może się przydać, lecz w przyjaźni jest niezawodny" (o Tulkasie); "Jest myśliwym, tępi potwory i dzikie bestie, lecz bardzo lubi konie i psy myśliwskie. Kocha też drzewa i dlatego nadano mu imię Aldaron, a w mowie Sindarów—Tauron, czyli Pan Lasów" (o Oromem).

Nie przepadam jakoś mocno za Tulkasem, ale chciałam mu oddać to, że mimo ogólnego braku zainteresowania przyszłością, o której pisał Tolkien, jednak czasami mu się zdarzało o to troszczyć ;) (mam na myśli jego faktyczne zaangażowanie w pomoc Oromemu przy walce z Melkorem, ba, raz Melkora nawet sam sprał ;) czy poparcie prawa Yavanny do światła obecnego w silmarilach - przy okazji całkiem ładnie warknął na Fëanora ;)).


End file.
